Suffer
by Dakota Candice
Summary: "Aku akan menenggelamkanmu dalam jutaan dollar milikku, dengan syarat kau harus tenggelam bersama dalam gairahku." - Oh Sehun / HunHan


Sinopsis: Luhan, wanita yang akan beranjak dewasa yang tertarik dengan hal yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya, Kyungsoo. Tapi penyesalan bukanlah pengampunan, justru sebaliknya. Dia terjerat pada penyesalannya, dan Iblis tersebut benar-benar sialan.

HunHan Fanfiction

GS / Mature Content / Typoo(s)

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Candy, bukan remake ataupun menjiplak cerita orang lain. Terima kasih.

* * *

Dibayar dan melayani, tentu tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. 'Kau membuatku senang dan kau akan mendapatkan dollarmu' Kalimat simple yang khusus diciptakan oleh salah satu millyader properti di Los Angeles, tepatnya di Beverly Hills. Pria berdarah Asia dan Amerika yang menganggap dirinya Ares. Yup, Ares yang merebut Aphrodite yang turun kebumi dari gadfly. Tapi kenyataan ia lebih biadab dari gadfly atau pengganggu manapun.

Sehun tak mengenal apa itu berkomitmen apalagi cinta. Yang ia akan ingat adalah bahwa wanita di ciptakan untuk memenuhi hasrat pria lalu pria memberinya upah. Itu adalah hidup, menurutnya.

"Kau harus terapi hyperseks. Demi tuhan, Oh Sehun." Kata seorang gadis mungil, sahabat yang pernah ia curi first kissnya. Keterlaluan yang bodoh memang.

"Jadi jika aku berhenti, apalagi kehebatanku menjadi seorang lelaki?" Katanya tertawa, meminum segelas kecil tequila dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau akan hebat jika mencoba berpacaran."

Sehun memasang muka muak, " terdengar menjijikan, Baekhyun!"

Minuman itu mulai menjalari sebagain tubuhnya, suara khas orang mabuk. Baekhyun sangat muak jika berdekatan dengan orang mabuk, sialannya itu adalah Sehun.

"Lihat aku," Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " aku tampan dan memiliki banyak uang walau tak memiliki cinta. Itu bullshit Baek, ayolah."

"Terserah kau, urus saja dirimu sendiri!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun bersama angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang, meninggalkan club yang berisi hampir manusia tanpa kesadaran.

* * *

"Argh, sial. Kepalaku," Sehun memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tapi sinar matahari dari ufuk timur yang mendesak melalui celah jendela membuat matanya terpaksa terbuka karena silau.

Tunggu, seingat Sehun jendela kamarnya selalu tertutup tirai karena ia benci sinar matahari. Ini mungkin ulah Ibunya, atau Baekhyun. Tidak, tak seorangpun mengetahui sandi pintu rumahnya. Ini bukan rumahnya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling, kamar kecil juga barang yang berserakan. Bukan typenya sekali.

Wanita itu mendekat dan meyibakan selimut Sehun, "Telingamu tertinggal?"

"Oh, ereksi di pagi harimu tak buruk. Tuan." Tambahnya lagi, melirik sekilas pada bagian bawah Sehun. Terlihat besar walaupun tertutup oleh celananya.

Sehun mendengus dan menarik wanita itu hingga terjatuh di kasur tepat disamping tubuhnya, "mau membantuku?"

Luhan langsung melepaskan diri, " bedebah tak berguna! Pergi dan bawa ereksi serta kata-kata menjijikan itu dari rumahku!" Katanya dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Aku akan membayarmu, berapapun yang kau mau. Wajahmu manis, tapi suara desahanmu mungkin hebat," timpal Sehun, tak memperdulikan wajah memerah Luhan.

"Pergi, sekarang!" Perintah Luhan final.

Sehun memakai long coat berwarna coklatnya, mendecih tepat di depan muka Luhan dan membanting pintu yang mungkin bisa disebut rumah itu.

* * *

Ini bukanlah hal yang terburuk, bahkan sebelumnya ia mengalami kejadian yang hampir terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia hampir diperkosa saat masih duduk di bangku kelas 11.

Tapi yang menjijikan adalah, lelaki tadi sangat tak tahu cara berterimakasih dan malah melecehkannya. Luhan menolongnya yang jatuh pingsan tepat di depan restaurant tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu tadi malam.

"Aku senang sekali, Luhan astagaaaa!" Kyungsoo memeluk erat sahabat seper-Asiaannya itu.

Jantung hampir keluar dari dada Luhan dan masuk ke semangkuk sup, "Kau mengagetkanku bodoh." Luhan melepaskan pelukan, merasa tak nyaman. "Apalagi?" Tambahnya, seolah sudah tahu dibalik wajah ceria Kyungsoo.

"Iniiiii," Kyungsoo memamerkan sebuah tas bermerk keluaran terbaru, yang Luhan yakini harganya lebih luar biasa daripada rumah sewa tempatnya bertahan hidup.

Luhan terkejut, setahunya ia yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui tas yang di realese dua hari yang lalu itu di banding Kyungsoo, "k-kau, dari mana mendapatkan itu?" Nadanya terdengar iri.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya malas lalu merangkul Luhan, " kau tahu kan aku memiliki partner malam? Dia kaya raya, aku melayaninya dan dia akan memberikan apapun untukku." kata-kata Kyungsoo yang enteng dan mampu membuat keterkejutan yang gila di wajah Luhan.

"Gila," Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Kyungsoo, "kenyataan yang amat sangat GI-LA." Menambahkan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Luhan mengeluarkan ikan segar dari pendingin makanan.

"Ya, aku bahkan tak jadi gila karena pekan depan aku akan mulai kuliah di California, lalu aku tak lagi harus pulang ke Glendale karena lusa ia akan memberikanku rumah mewah di Beverly Hills. Aku akan meninggalkan kepahitan dan kesengsaraanku hanya dengan mengangkang untuknya," jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, ia merasa bola salju memenuhi kerongkongannya padahal musim dingin belum tiba.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ingin menjadi sepertiku, Lu." Tawar Kyungsoo yang mampu membuatnya merinding nampun tak juga terdengar penolakan.

* * *

Perkataan Kyungsoo beserta tawarannya mengikuti setiap langkah Luhan saat bejalan di 3rd Street Promenade, ia berada di Santa Monica tapi pikirannya berada di Beverly Hills dengan rumah mewah di sepanjang jalannya.

"Keluarlah dari otakku! Enyah! Bodoh! Sialan!" Teriaknya tak jelas dan mengundang perhatian pejalan kaki lain yang melewatinya.

Seharian ini atau mungkin kedepannya Luhan akan dipenuhi pikiran kotor dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kaki yang beralaskan sneaker lusuh itu tak sengaja menginjak sebuah pamplet, dengan insting yang entah datang dari mana ia menunduk dan mengambilnya walau pada awalnya ia tak peduli.

Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah gambar rumah juga seorang pengusaha muda yang- ada dirumahnya tadi pagi?

"Properti! Properti! Shit, aku tak peduli." Gumamnya kesal masih memandangi wajah tampan di pamphlet tersebut. "Oh Sehun? Jadi lelaki tadi pagi itu Oh Sehun?"

Luhan menggenggam pamphlet itu, dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Luhan membuka komputer jadulnya dan membuka mesin pencari dengan kata kunci 'Oh Sehun'

"Sial, kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau dia benar-benar sexy." gumamnya saat google menampilkan foto Sehun dalam keadaan shirtless di tepi pantai.

"Sial kenapa aku basah," Luhan terkikik sendiri dengan tingkah konyolnya, " Sexy-no! kaya raya! Itu yang terpenting. Ok Kyung, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kepalanya mengangguk yakin, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

* * *

Martabat, kehormatan, lupakan tentang itu. Apa yang harus Luhan dapatkan di LA selain uang dan hidup menyenangkan. Kyungsoo dan partnernya, entah siapa nama partner Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah tak peduli dan yang terpenting ia sudah mendapatkan alamat chatting Oh Sehun. Luhan berjanji akan membalas kebaikan Kyungsoo. Kalau berhasil.

Jam kerja Luhan belum berakhir tapi ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja dan pulang dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Luhan mulai mengetik di ponselnya, 'Hai'

Terkirim.

1 menit.

5menit.

14menit. Belum ada jawaban.

47 menit, 'Drtttt'

'?'

Luhan mendengus, lelaki itu lebih dingin dari kipas angin miliknya.

'Ini aku. Yang menolongmu kemarin malam ;)'

Terkirim.

'Drtttt' ' Maaf,aku sibuk.'

Bibir tipis Luhan ingin mencibir tapi otaknya berkata lain. "Mungkin aku harus sedikit agresif," katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Makan malam yang membosankan, Sehun muak dan ingin segera beranjak dari acara kolot milik keluarganya itu.

Ponselnya berbunyi, chatting masuk dari seseorang bernama Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miring, dan ia mencoba menghentikan percakapannya dengan wanita sok jual mahal itu.

Namun ternyata wanita itu keras kepala itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan bergambar, "huh?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tanpa rasa penasaran ia membuka gambar tersebut dan voilaaaa!

Tebak, Oh Sehun mendapatkan jackpot luar biasa di makan malamnya yang suram.

Foto wanita menungging tanpa pakaian, dengan muka innocent yang dibuat semesum mungkin. Sehun merasakan jerrynya bereaksi. Sehun tahu betul wajah siapa yang terpampang di foto bugil tersebut.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa mengering, "Uhm, aku merasa tak enak badan. Aku akan ke kamar." Alibinya yang terkesan aneh dan membuat semua orang di meja makan saling pandang.

Sehun sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Tak ada satupun wanita yang mampu menolaknya. Dia tahu dia lelaki hot dan banyak uang. Bahkan wanita-wanita diluar sana rela menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri hanya untuk menjeritkan namanya dan uangnya.

Semua wanita jalang yang ditiduri Sehun tahu bahwa lelaki itu tak memiliki urat malu, dan kini Sehun menelfon Luhan untuk itu.

" Baik. Del Amo hotel no 1791." Kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menutup telfon.

Sehun tersenyum, ini lebih dari sekedar jackpot. Ia bisa mencicipi gadis perawan setelah sekian lama.

Bagaimana Sehun mengetahuinya? Tanyakan pada Luhan.

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, yang pasti ini sangat tidak benar. Ia sudah berada di pintu kamar hotel itu, dan tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kunci," perintah seorang lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya, sudah siap dengan tubuh bugilnya yang membuat Luhan ingin menjerit. Antara kaget dan panas.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Sehun penuh ketelakan.

Luhan mengangguk, membuka hoodienya yang sepanjang paha.

"Wow," sorak Sehun, kaget karena Luhan tak memakai apapun di balik hoodie kebesaran itu.

Terakhir, Luhan melepas sepatu juga celana jeans hitam panjangnya.

Luhan diam.

"Ayo Luhan, kau ingin melayaniku 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mendekat, ini pengalaman pertama kalinya. Apa ia harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan di film dewasa yang sering ia tonton? Entahlah. Biarkan naluri yang akan menemani Luhan.

Luhan menunduk tepat di pusat selangkangan Sehun.

Besar, panjang dan berisi. Tiga kata untuk mendeskripsikan jerry milik Sehun.

"Suck ma dick, bitch," Sehun geram karena Luhan terlalu lambat.

Luhan mengoral milik Sehun dengan instingnya, karena ini pengalaman pertamanya dan Sehun akan gila karena mulut mungil itu begitu menjepitnya dan memainkannya bagaikan lollipop manis.

"Aku berani bertaruh apapun untuk bibirmu itu baby. Ohh, terushh itu hebat!"

Sehun menyelipkan jari jemarinya di untaian rambut Luhan.

Awalan ini berbeda dan terasa begitu membakar Sehun, entah ini karena dirinya agak lama tak bercinta atau Luhan benar-benar akan menjadi salah satu jalang hebatnya. Sehun belum bisa memilih.

"Apa? kenapa?" Terdengar sebuah sirat kemarahan saat Luhan berhenti dan berdiri.

"Ma-maaf. Kita berhenti. Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya." Kata Luhan dan segera mungkin mengambil hoodienya.

Telat, Sehun lebih cepat mengambil alih pakaiannya itu. " Kau akan meninggalkanku dengan cek dan barang mewah yang aku siapkan untukmu?"

Luhan tak tahu apa semua ini, tapi kewarasan tiba-tiba menghantam otaknya yang mulai gila.

"Ya. Aku menyesal dan aku harus pergi."

Sehun mendekat dan menarik rambut Luhan, hingga wanita itu teperangah dalam kesakitan. "Kau akan lebih menyesal karena telah mempermainkanku."

"Lepaskan aku," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang memegangi rambutnya kuat, "atau aku berteriak!"

"Berteriaklah sekencang mungkin."

Sehun benar-bentar tak suka dipermainkan. Ia mendorong Luhan paksa dan mengikat tangan wanita itu pada kepala ranjang.

"Sialan apa yang kau lak-ahh!"

Luhan meringis kesakitan saat sesuatu mendobrak selaput daranya, "Sialan hentikan!" Ia menangis, sakit dan penyesalan menyatu dengan dalam.

Ini hukuman jika mempermainkan sang dewa Oh Sehun.

Luhan menahan suara biadab yang akan mencelos dari mulutnya.

"Mendesahlah atau aku akan melakukannya lebih kasar!" Perintah Sehun dengan tamparan di pipi Luhan, pinggulnya tetap bergerak di tengah kedua paha Luhan.

Tamparan kedua dilayangkan untuk Luhan, "Mendesahlah dengan keras, biarkan aku dan dinding di ruangan ini mendengar eranganmu sialan!" Sehun benar-benar marah dan menunggangi Luhan tanpa ampun. Tak memperdulikan darah keperawanan yang mengotori sprei dan miliknya yang terus menghujami Luhan.

" Ahh," desahan pertama lolos dari mulut Luhan dan diikuti dengan desahan-desahan berikutnya.

Nikmat namun dominan sakit adalah hal yang Luhan rasakan. Bukan ini making love yang Luhan inginkan, bahkan bukan lelaki seperti Sehun yang ia inginkan untuk tidur pertama kali dengannya. Ia tidur dengan Iblis! Dan semua yang Kyungsoo katakan tak seindah kebenarannya.

Sehun bermain sangat keras dan Luhan tak bisa untuk tak mendesah dan menjerit. Sial, ini pemerkosaan.

Apakah ia akan di buang seperti permen karet atau disimpan layaknya harta karun. Luhan tak tahu. Ia tak ingin menatap mata yang penuh gairah dan kemarahan itu.

Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa semua ini bukan satu-satunya cara untuk hidup lebih baik.

"Kau-shh.. tak perlu menyesali apapun! Nikmati saja seks malam ini."

Malam itu Luhan melewati beberapa kali klimaks dengan hebat dibawah tubuh seksi milik Sehun.

Luhan mungkin akan ditemukan tergantung dirumahnya besok pagi.

Mind to review? Next or End?

 **Yang mau lebih..ekhem- dekat atau kenal dengan Candy bisa add fb : Dakota Candice, ya. Terimakasih. xx**


End file.
